The Battle of Heartlake
Rather than just listing a bunch of characters, I actually put some thought into this game to make for a better RPG experience. Story The Friendless evil witch from the faraway land of , Frosty, has at last been banished by Milimy the fairy for her crimes to the princesses and the kingdom. Looking for a home to turn into a permanent Winter, Frosty has corrupted the Scalandians of nd with jealousy for being forgotten. Setting their sights on , because everyone knows heart-shaped lakes make the best ice-skating rinks, Frosty has found the bond of five friends; Stephane, Olivia, Andrea, Emma, and Mia, a threat. The five Friends now defend their city from the evil witch and the corrupted Scalandians. Characters *To sign up, simply say any character you'd like to be in the comments Host *Frosty the Witch -- (host) **Can take no action, can not be attacked or attack. Hosts the game. Friends *Stephanie -- **Special Ability- Healthy Cupcakes (can heal any other Friend once per day) **Weakness- Too controlling (As the leader of the Friends, you will grow tiresome easier and can only make two attacks per day) ---- *Olivia -- **Special Ability- Pet Robot (can briefly attack an enemy before being disabled, has only 10 health points). After being destroyed, the pet robot is rebuilt the next day **Weakness- Stubborn (can't withdraw from an attack) ::*Pet Robot (Controlled by Olivia) ---- *Mia -- **Special Ability- Vegiterian (1 extra health point) **Weakness- Ignorant (50% chance you'll attack the wrong Scalanite) ---- *Andrea -- **Special Ability- Singing (can disable an enemy's special attack) **Weakness- Drama Queen (Fights are made up of five hits instead of three) ---- *Emma -- **Special Ability- Makeover (a Scalanite of your choice will be forced to attack a random Scalanite) **Weakness- Clothing shortage (can only attack twice per day, rather than three times) Scalandians *Auntie Jane -- **Special Ability- Blinding Beauty (can disable an enemy's special attack) **Weakness- Authority Figure (As the leader of the Scalanites, you can only attack twice a day) ---- *Marie -- **Special Ability- (Transparent) Rainbow Skirt of Hypnotism (a Friend of your choice will be forced to attack a random Friend) **Weakness- Self hypnotism (50% chance you'll attack the wrong Friend) ---- *Liv -- **Special Ability- Smooth Dress (Can ignore one attack per day) **Weakness- Slippery (Can only attack twice a day before loosing the ability to attack for the day "slipping up") ---- *Carla -- **Special Ability- Thick sweater (1 extra health point) **Weakness- Slow (Can't withdraw from an attack) ---- *Kate -- **Special Ability- Bottlefeeding (restore full health to any of your team mates) **Weakness- Hunchback (Fights are made up of five hits instead of three) Rules/Notes *Every day, you may make an attack of your choice three times (unless your character details only say twice). You may use your special ability once every day. *A day is a 24 hour period of time *You may cancel an attack on another player within five minutes unless your character details state otherwise *To attack another player simply say that your character is attacking another character. If your character details state otherwise, you may attack the wrong player. *Once your health runs out, you will be out of the game *I will randomly decide the winners of a fight. A fight has three randomly selected hits. The player with two or more hits looses a health point. *There are currently only ten playable characters. More may be added if an increase in interest is shown. *Characters with the ignorant ability can choose one attack from an enemy to ignore, even if it has already taken place. The fight will be deleted and any lost health (on either side) restored. *You must let me know if you are going to use a special attack (unless it's automatic, like an extra health point or disabling a special attack). *Play nice. Respect your co-players, host, and any outside observers. If you don't, you may be asked to leave the game. *The winning team will recieve specialized awards. Category:Active Games Category:Games Category:The Battle of Heartlake